


Insanity is the Way to Go

by ilostmynuts



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmynuts/pseuds/ilostmynuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A messed up alternate ending to Spider-Man 3. Harry/Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity is the Way to Go

To be fair, the battle was a wild one and it was difficult to keep track of who was where. When you have two villains out to get you, one who could grow to immense proportions and disappear in seconds and another who was extremely good at sneaking about, it’s tough to keep your eye on the hostage, especially when you’re more concerned about keeping your ally alive. 

And he was concerned about it. After that quick little visit from Peter, the first since he’d nearly killed him and destroyed half his face, he realized a few things. 

His father was a crazy dick. His butler seemed like a trustworthy sort and if he said Norman Osborn was a suicidal bastard (granted, the old guy never used language like that but Harry got the gist), Norman Osborn was a suicidal bastard. And another thing: Peter Parker was really fucking hot. 

And dammit, Venom was throwing his own glider at him. 

Whoops. He dodged, conveniently forgetting (okay, just not caring) that Mary Jane would be in the way. 

Then she fell, a look of disbelief on her face as she looked down at the metal skewering her chest. 

Yeah, so he wasn’t being particularly helpful in saving the stupid bitch, but that didn’t mean he actually intended to kill her. 

It was just a nice side effect. 

“MARY JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!” screamed Peter in shock and horror, leaving the battle behind as he lunged for her. 

Harry followed him after blasting Sandman up pretty good. At the sight of her dying, he had to struggle to suppress a smirk. 

“Oh no MJ,” he said flatly. Uh oh. He was going to have to sound a little more enthusiastic than that if he was going to “comfort” Peter in his very trying time of need. He mustered up a little more enthusiasm. “MJ! OH NO!” 

Not the most poetic of lines, but he thought he did that rather well. Luckily, Peter was too wrapped up in his own grief to notice his poor acting ability. Good. He looked pretty hot wrapped up in grief. Mmmm... Harry wanted to lick the tears off his face. 

“Mary Jane, it’s going to be ok, Mary Jane can you hear me?” 

“P-et-er,” she croaked, Peter bending over her. 

Harry checked out his ass. Mmmm, he loved those tights. He’d love to rip them off right now and – oh yeah, dying girl. 

“Mary Jane, oh God, Mary Jane,” he whispered. 

He knew he needed to work on the poetics of his mournful one-liners, but whispers always sound pretty sad, he thought. Mary Jane looked up at him over Peter’s shoulder, her face contorted in pain. He couldn’t help it. He smirked at her. Peter couldn’t see it. 

Her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath in surprise only to start coughing uncontrollably. Blood appeared around the corners of her mouth. 

“Pe…ter,” she gasped out. 

Peter clutched her hands in his and shook his head.

“Please MJ, don’t try and talk.”

“Yes, MJ, please don’t talk right now,” echoed Harry, sticking his tongue out at her and making his eyes bulge like he did to his baby cousin that one time he had been stuck watching her and had to make her stop crying. She had liked it, but Mary Jane did not seem nearly as pleased. Huh. Oops. 

“No… you… don’t…” she gasped out, eyes flicking from Peter to Harry. 

“MJ, I love you so much,” declared Peter, making Harry’s heart twinge. 

He glared at the dying girl, but she was gazing at Peter, her eyes softening as she reached to touch his face. 

“Peter, I-” she started, only to gasp and stiffen. 

Then she went limp, her hand falling to her side.

“No,” said Peter. “No. NO!”

“Oh God,” said Harry helpfully under Peter’s screaming. 

Venom chose that time to swing by. He looked at the dead girl then looked at Peter’s angry face. 

“Oopsie daisy?” he hissed and cackled hysterically. 

Peter’s shoulders stiffened and he slowly turned around to look at Venom. His eyes glittered with a fiery hatred that made Venom nervously take a step back (and made Harry covertly adjust his pants).

“You are going to pay,” Peter said stonily. He pulled on his mask and lunged at Venom and they fell kicking and punching to the ground, Venom hitting the ground with a splat as Spider-Man swung back up. Harry watched the fight for a few moments, wavering between joining in or not until he saw Spider-Man had discovered Venom’s weakness to sound and was viciously exploiting it. 

That taken care of, he turned to focus on the other villain, the weird sand creature. He jumped on his glider and swooped down to look for it. He didn’t have long to wait, soon finding himself on the business end of a sand fist. But that was okay. This time he had a plan. He grinned, the deformed right side of his face hurting a bit at the unfamiliar expression, and fired up the flame shooter on the glider. 

Time to turn Sand Man into Glass Man!

Harry was aware that he was going a bit loopy. But he could totally handle it. Later, Peter would need a friend. A shoulder a cry on. Someone to hold him. That person would be his best friend, Harry. And Harry would never let him go. 

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Um... sorry about that.


End file.
